La tirada
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La tirada ya había sido realizada, pero no era el futuro lo que revelaban las cartas. Ahora, Mirajane iba directo a la perdición. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Situaciones paranormales del Foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Situaciones paranormales" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Personajes:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **Situación sorteada:** Tarot, una tirada de cartas que sirve para leer el futuro. Hay muchos tipos de cartas y todas ellas tienen significados diferentes.

 **Extensión:** 9005 palabras ( _já_ , los otros concursantes ya pueden odiarme (?) vale no).

 **Notas:** Inicialmente iba a usar a Rufus y quedarme con mi segundo sorteo ( _ghoul_ ) pero como llegué a las 13 mil palabras con esa idea y no acababa, lo que claramente ya no era un OS, decidí desechar esa idea (para el reto, que todavía la estoy escribiendo) y retirarme. Luego cambié de opinión, a seis días de que acabara el plazo, cambié mi personaje por Mirajane, volví a mi primer sorteo ( _tarot_ ) y traté de hacer algo que no superara las 10 mil palabras. Llegué a las 9 mil, pa' que vean que me gusta vivir al límite (?).

Vale, el reto me sobre-sobre-sobre-inspiró y no me quedo más que contenerme un poco, lo que se traduce en que esto no me gusta del todo. Es decir, adoro mi comienzo, pero mi final... digamos que tuve que adelantar las cosas y odio cuando hago eso, siempre siento que no quedó bien. En fin, al menos lo completé y entrego, que es lo que quería, todo sea por mi vaca (?).

Aunque mi sorteo ( _tarot_ ) no sonaba muy aterrador traté de hacer algo con un poco de suspenso pero dudo haberlo conseguido porque, desde ya, no es un género sencillo y no lo había escrito antes (claro, si lo leen con la luz apagada, solos y escuchando la música de El exorcista fijo que los asusto un poquito :v sino imposible).

 **Advertencias:** Leve gore —creo—, spoilers Tártaros —pasado Mirajane— y como el reto lo pedía, muerte de personaje.

 **.**

* * *

 **La tirada.**

* * *

—Mal, muy mal.

Mirajane detuvo sus pasos, extrañada. Dio la vuelta y buscó la procedencia de aquella voz, agudizando la mirada a través de las sombras de la noche. Pasaba de la medianoche y hubiera jurado que no había nadie en las calles a esa hora, menos aún en un lugar tan apartado como lo era esa avenida. Magnolia solía abandonar la vida temprano y sumirse en un silencioso letargo hasta la luz del alba, desprovistas sus calles hasta entonces de todo lo que no fueran sombras. Por supuesto Mirajane sabía cuidarse y no había temido al caminar por las oscuras calles, ni siquiera era primera vez que pasaba por ese lugar sin inconvenientes y casi había caído en la falsa seguridad de la rutina. Pero el lugar no estaba abandonado como había anticipado, no como había ocurrido cada noche desde que tenía memoria, agazapada bajo los balcones de un edificio había una figura encorvada. Le tomó tiempo distinguir que era una persona por culpa de la penumbra de la noche, alguien sentado en el suelo del lugar sin notarse incómodo por lo solitario y frío del ambiente.

—¿Me habla a mí? —inquirió, desconfiada pero manteniendo aún así su sonrisa, tratando de lucir cordial como acostumbraba hacer a diario.

La figura pareció moverse para mirarla, pero la cubría una larga capucha negra por lo que no podía ver su rostro y debido a la distancia tampoco mucho de su altura o su sexo. Era, a grandes rasgos, un encapuchado desconocido y eso le daba un mal presentimiento.

—¿Hay alguien más contigo? —preguntó a su vez la figura y antes de que Mirajane le respondiera, aunque de cualquier manera estaba más ocupada tratando de dilucidar algo en su tono de voz, se respondió a sí misma—. No, no lo hay. Siempre has estado sola.

Mirajane frunció el ceño, pero luego relajo su expresión y forzó una dulce sonrisa a pesar de que aquellas palabras la habían golpeado como cuchillas.

—¿Disculpe? —reclamó con suavidad, aún atenta a la voz que le hablaba. Sonaba rasposa, como anciana, aunque dada la delicadeza del tono determinó que era femenina. _Una vieja_ , pensó, aunque no debía confiarse—. ¿Desea algo o solo interrumpe mi camino?

—Mal, muy mal —repitió la mujer, por lo visto ignorándola.

—Si no tiene nada importante que decir y solo detuvo mi camino para que alguien oiga sus disparates, entonces me marcho —resolvió la maga, dando la vuelta.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en dar otro paso, apresurarse lejos de ahí, cuando volvió a oír la voz.

—Privar de libertad es el peor pecado, aquellos que dan la espalda lo único que obtienen es indiferencia.

Mirajane apretó los puños, conteniendo la violencia y regresó la mirada hacia la anciana, tratando a duras penas de mantener su imagen amable.

—¿Es una indirecta? —cuestionó.

—Una directa, de hecho —respondió la anciana y si la capucha no la cubriera Mirajane hubiera podido verla sonreír—. Ya te he leído el futuro, querida Mirajane, y créeme que las cartas no están a tu favor.

—¿Sabe mi nombre? —Más que preguntar acusó Mirajane, endureciendo el rostro y aproximándose a la figura.

—He hecho la tirada y el destino no te sonríe, querida —continuó la desconocida, ignorando su aparente amenaza—. Creelo, ha llegado el día del juicio.

—No me diga —se burló Mirajane, cansada de esa conversación tan extraña.

Se detuvo frente a la mujer, dispuesta a enfrentar a quien sea que fuera. Cogió uno de los bordes de la capucha y la tiró a un lado, esperando descubrir el rostro de su interlocutor, pero en su lugar no obtuvo nada. Nada, solo un sitio vacío. Parpadeó mientras la tela negra danzaba en el aire a causa de su tironeo, cayendo con suavidad hasta finalmente detenerse y quedar sencillamente colgada de su mano. Seguía sin haber nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera una leve señal de que alguna vez alguien hubiese estado sentado en ese sitio.

Mirajane parpadeó nuevamente y entonces, pasados unos cuantos segundos tras la repentina desaparición, reaccionó. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar y miró a su alrededor con premura, alterada. «¿Dónde está, dónde fue?» se halló preguntándose, buscando incansablemente alguna señal de la figura que comenzaba a dilucidar como enemiga, pero lo único que había a su alrededor era el silencio de la calle y las sombras de la noche. La anciana se había esfumado.

Observó entonces su mano, contemplando que aún sostenía la prenda negra que había ocultado a la figura hace poco. La aproximó hacia sí con una curiosidad precavida, estudiando la tela. La examinó tan solo un momento y luego sus ojos se alzaron hacia el lugar donde se supone había estado la mujer, notando finalmente algo: un pequeño rectángulo de papel. Se acercó con los sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa, percatándose de que el objeto se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una carta. Tenía una franja negra en sus bordes enmarcando una imagen: la de un esqueleto alado tocando una trompeta, llevando la marcha de los difuntos que salían de sus tumbas a sus pies. Sus alas se componían de plumas rojas, casi sangrantes, y sus huesos brillaban con un destello azul que parecía iluminar las figuras demacradas de las personas que seguían su tocata. La imagen tuvo algo de familiar en ella, y algo de espantoso. Se encontró de pronto apretando los puños y temiendo por algo inexplicable, quizás la extraña desaparición sumada al silencio que la envolvía la estaban poniendo susceptible.

Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su hogar y entonces lo recordó: era una de las cartas del tarot. No podía decir cuál, pero reconocía el extraño simbolismo de la carta, sumado a la pequeña impresión al pie de la imagen, no difería demasiado de las que manejaba Cana y Cana utilizaba cartas del tarot. Entonces las palabras la golpearon como una ráfaga:

«He hecho la tirada y el destino no te sonríe».

Presionó ambas cosas, la carta y la capucha, entre sus manos antes de continuar su camino a paso rápido. La misión ya la había retrasado demasiado en su regreso y no iba a permitir que lo sucedido la retrasara un segundo más. Continuó su camino negándose a dejar que la afectase.

Sin embargo aquella noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de sombras que la envolvían al compás de una trompeta, clamando acusaciones que no alcanzaba a comprender pero le provocaban un temor ahogado. Despertó sudando frío en la oscuridad de su cuarto, señal de que al día le faltaba por llegar. En medio de sus respiraciones agitadas juró distinguir algo: una silueta al pie de su cama. Rauda encendió la luz para que la quimera de la experiencia vivida unas horas antes se esfumara.

No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llegó tarde y lento para ella, con diminutas ojeras bajos sus ojos símbolo de la mala noche. Lisanna los relacionó con su tardía llegada y Mirajane no se vio en la obligación de confesar que había tenido pesadillas nuevamente, cono no le ocurría desde hace un par de años. Desayunó en compañía de sus hermanos, apenas probando bocado en tanto no dejaba de pensar acerca de su sueño, notando una extraña ansía que se hacía material en un estómago apretado. Por alguna razón sentía una necesidad extraña por llegar al gremio, incapaz de olvidar el sonido de la trompeta sin estar muy segura de por qué.

No lo comprendió ni tuvo explicación para ella hasta que tuvo que subir una vez más a su cuarto en búsqueda de unas pocas cosas, entonces la vio, la carta dispuesta sobre su pequeña mesa le dio la respuesta que anhelaba: necesitaba hablar con Cana. Presentía una conexión entre la trompeta en la carta y su sueño, aunque bien podía ser debido al poco tiempo entre la vivencia y cuando se fue a dormir, añoraba una segunda opinión.

Comprendiendo eso pudo tranquilizar un poco su extraña desesperación y llegar al gremio en un estado calmo, más habitual a ella. Sirvió las primeras bebidas con paciencia y finalmente, cuando el gremio se hubo llenado del barullo habitual y nadie parecía necesitar nada con urgencia, se animó a coger una cerveza para luego acercarse a su compañera, sentándose frente a ella y llamando la atención de la castaña.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó Cana, acabándose su trago de un sorbo para coger sin permisos ni preguntas la jarra de cerveza que la camarera traía consigo.

—Realmente sí —respondió Mirajane, sonriendo y sacando de su bolsillo la carta arrugada para tendérsela a su amiga—. ¿Sabes qué significa?

Cana frunció el ceño, completamente extrañada con la petición. Aún así tendió la mano y aceptó la carta, acercándola a sí para verla mejor. Tardó unos momentos en distinguir la inscripción sobre el marco negro, escrita en pequeñas letras blancas.

—Judgment —leyó—. Es El Juicio, la veinteava carta de los arcanos mayores —aclaró, alzando la mirada hacia su compañera—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Ni yo estoy muy segura, honestamente —admitió Mirajane—. ¿Entonces sí es como las cartas que tú usas?

—Bueno, El Juicio se representa con un ángel tocando la trompeta el día del juicio final, no con un esqueleto dándole un concierto a los muertos —comentó Cana y Mira no aguantó una suave risita ante su descripción—. Es como si alguien hubiera representado El Juicio de forma siniestra.

—Admito que es siniestra —dijo la albina, contemplando la carta.

—¿Y la sacaste de la nada?

—De una anciana, más bien —aclaró Mirajane—, pero desapareció de pronto dejando tras de sí la carta, me dio un buen susto y casi temí que fuera algo peor, no parecía una anciana cualquiera —admitió, regresando su atención de la carta a Cana—, creo incluso haber soñado con ese esqueleto. ¿Qué significa?

—¿El Juicio o que te persigan viejas? —bromeó Alberona, ganándose un suave empujón de su compañera—. Básicamente lo que supones: un juicio. Debes tomar una decisión respecto a algo, una decisión que traerá consigo un cambio, trascendental o no.

—Dar un juicio y obtener un veredicto.

—En teoría, sobre ti, tu vida o alguien más. Suele asociarse con cosechar lo que se siembra, implica llegar al punto de la siembra y obtener lo que has sembrado. ¿Se podría saber por qué de veintidós cartas una anciana misteriosa te dejó esta?

—Bueno, dijo que había llegado el día del juicio —recordó Mirajane—, así que o me pondré vieja finalmente o nos morimos todos —teorizó.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Cana soltara una carcajada por la forma en que eso había sonado, siendo seguida por Mirajane. Y eso fue todo, pudo sentirse mucho mejor y olvidar el asunto tras eso, a grandes rasgos lo único que había necesitado era desahogarse y ser confortada, confirmarse que no tenía nada que temer por un suceso como ese.

Por supuesto aun así no anhelaba la carta ni nada parecido, por lo que le permitió a Cana conservarla mientras ella se marchaba a continuar atendiendo a sus compañeros. Le dejó un pastel de fresa a Erza y un par de cervezas a Wakaba y Macao antes de ser llamada por el maestro.

Se acercó al diminuto hombre manteniendo la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —dijo Makarov—. ¿Qué tal fue el encargo?

Mirajane dejó la bandeja que solía llevar nuevamente en la barra, a un lado del anciano, antes de responder.

—Bien, no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada desde... desde siempre —aclaró, dando la vuelta para regresar a la parte trasera de la barra y en lo posible preparar algún otro trago.

Makarov la siguió con los ojos, en aspecto claramente preocupado.

—Lamento haber tenido que pedírtelo —musitó.

—No lo lamente, maestro, órdenes son órdenes y sé que era la mejor opción para algo así.

—Goldmine me lo pidió personalmente, de otra manera...

—Lo sé —lo cortó Mirajane con una sonrisa comprensiva—, no se preocupe, no fue en verdad algo demasiado complicado.

—¿No has tenido problemas?

—Ninguno —respondió, luego dudo.

Sin embargo, lo sucedido la noche anterior ciertamente no se relacionaba con la misión que le había pedido el maestro completar y en cualquier caso pecaba de irrelevante. Negó con la cabeza para darle fuerza a sus palabras y cogió nuevamente la bandeja, sobre la que ya había depositado dos cervezas y dos té para emprender rumbo hacia la mesa de Laxus y su grupo. Tras eso interrogó a Lisanna sobre qué tal había estado todo en su ausencia y cuestionó por el paradero de Gajeel, que se había marchado con Lily a una misión el día anterior. Tal como solía sucederle el día transcurrió rápido, entre entregas y comentarios ajenos.

Sonrió como cada día al llegar a casa, levemente agotada. Ingresó al hogar tras sus hermanos y notó esa dulce tranquilidad que le daba estar ahí en compañía de ellos. El lugar solía mantenerse bien ordenado, en gran medida gracias a que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el gremio, por lo que tras cenar los tres se fueron a acostar casi al tiempo (suponía). Se dejó caer en su cama y, luego de apagar la luz, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Oía a Elfman roncar, aunque Lisanna estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre no le prestó atención al detalle, permitiéndose un merecido reposo.

Un trance, ahí estaba. Esa delgada línea entre el sueño y la vigilia, no estaba dormida del todo pero comenzaba a desvanecerse, a borrar todo pensamiento consciente. Más adelante podría asegurar que no lo había soñado, conocedora de que hacía falta un sueño más profundo para eso, cuando oyó una trompeta. Fue casi como un despertador, una tonada repentina y potente que le hizo saltar, sorprendida. El silencio invadía la estancia cuando encendió la luz, alterada. Creyó entonces que había sido cosa de su imaginación, o bien un mal sueño (como cuando sientes que vas a caer y despiertas sobresaltado). Ignoró el suceso y volvió a reposar su rostro contra la almohada, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

La trompeta siguió tocando por el resto de la noche.

Fue una mañana pesada, de esas en que te despiertas sintiendo que no has descansado nada. Se levantó jurando incluso haber dormido mal, pues le dolía el brazo derecho. Una mala posición, probablemente. No le dio más importancia de la que le estaba dando al hecho de estar cansada. Las primeras horas reafirmaron esa teoría y pasaron con calma, independiente de que el dolor no se fuera era más incómodo que realmente doloroso. Sin embargo entrada la tarde su cansancio comenzó a pasarle factura y de seguro se hizo notorio, porque Lisanna le ofreció tomar ella los pedidos y le sugirió descansar un poco, cosa que la sorprendió levemente. Hubiera declinado la oferta de no sentir las piernas realmente pesadas y tener ese molesto dolor en el brazo, que a medida que bajaba la temperatura parecía intensificarse. Pensó que tal vez se debía al frío, porque en tanto caía la noche se le hacía más insostenible. Al final no solo aceptó la ayuda, sino que se excusó en su agotamiento y se marchó del gremio temprano.

Sin sus hermanos la casa era algo lúgubre, invadida por las sombras del ocaso y en absoluto silencio. Como el sol aún no se ocultaba del todo se contuvo de encender las luces, más tomando en cuenta que iría directo a su cuarto. Dejó el lugar a oscuras con la única excepción de su habitación y, tras buscar las cosas que necesitaba para una ducha, la de su baño.

Ingresó al pequeño espacio y encendió la luz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dispuso a quitarse el vestido, casi agradeciendo unos segundos la calma del lugar y esperando que el agua caliente le calmase sus músculos, en lo posible quizás hasta que le quitase el dolor. Una vez se hubo despojado de todas sus prendas atravesó la habitación rumbo a la ducha, corriendo la cortina e ingresando uno de sus pies con calma. La cerámica estaba fría y le produjo un leve escalofrío, al que se acostumbró tras unos momentos. Abrió la llave y al momento el agua le inundaba la cara, cayendo por su cuerpo. Fue un segundo en que la cálida sensación la golpeó y de pronto se sintió ahogada, como si acabase de ser envuelta en llamas. Abrió la boca e inhaló con fuerza, alterada y sintiendo que se había quedado sin aire. El agua seguía cayendo. Mirajane se llevó las manos a la cara, apartando su cabello mientras trataba de relajarse. No podía asegurar qué había sido eso, pero por unos momentos había sentido algo similar a un ataque de pánico. Hubiera dejado, pese a todo, que el agua le siguiese cayendo sobre el cuerpo en tanto buscaba la calma de no ser porque de pronto la acosó un dolor punzante en el brazo. Contuvo un grito y se llevó la mano a la extremidad, presionando con fuerza en un pobre intento de calmar el dolor.

Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, rogando tener algún calmante. Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dispuso a secarse el cabello, lamentando tener que usar ambos brazos pues el dolor se hacía más intenso a cada minuto. Meditó que quizás debería hacérselo ver con Porlyusica en tanto terminaba de secarse para poder colocarse su pijama.

Suspiró al detenerse frente al pequeño espejo que había encima del lavado, que además hacía de botiquín. Se tomó el tiempo de quitar el vapor que empañaba el vidrio con una de sus manos antes de abrirlo y entonces, cuando sus ojos dejaron de seguir el movimiento que acaban de realizar sus dedos, distinguió una figura tras de sí, reflejada en el cristal. Volteó con rapidez, pero ahí no había nada. Examinó el cuarto unos momentos antes de dejarlo pasar, considerando que probablemente era el cansancio.

Tomó algo para paliar el dolor y luego se fue a la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

Ya había cerrado los ojos, incluso había comenzado a sentir el lento letargo del sueño, cuando oyó la puerta. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se levantó con pesadez, esperando escuchar el «llegamos» por parte de alguno de sus dos hermanos. La que lo exclamó fue Lisanna, sacándole una leve sonrisa. Apartó las sábanas de sí y se alzó, dispuesta a levantarse e ir a recibirlos. Le pareció ver algo de reojo de pie a un lado de su cama en medio del movimiento, pero al fijar la atención en ese punto no vislumbró nada.

Ignoró la situación y posando sus pies descalzos en el suelo de madera se puso en pie, caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación para abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. A su izquierda estaba la escalera que iba a la planta baja, lugar al que se desvió para proceder a bajar, centrando la mirada en la escalera y notando una silueta al final del descenso. Se quedo quieta unos momentos, sin terminar de asimilar la situación, aún adormilada, cuando una voz le habló.

—Mal, muy mal. —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y al fijar bien la mirada pudo ver una figura envuelta en una capucha negra—. Un buen juicio es tu salvación, pero lo dejas pasar. Te dejas estar, sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, reconociendo la voz y la figura.

No se molestó en pensarlo, activo el Satán Soul y se abalanzó contra la anciana. No necesitaba más motivo que el hecho de que estaba en su casa, no sabía cómo había logrado entrar pero lo iba a averiguar. Quizás, incluso, qué era lo que quería de ella para haber aparecido dos veces en su presencia. Preparó el golpe con una de sus manos y casi se vio atacando a la figura, pero de pronto se halló cayendo con fuerza contra el final de la escalera. Ansiaba haber dado el golpe, pero sus manos y pies solo tocaron madera al chocar.

—¿Mira-nee?

Alzó la mirada, apartando sus ojos del suelo vacío y destrozado a sus pies, volteando el rostro para ver a sus hermanos acercarse a ella con preocupación.

—¡¿Estás bien, Nee-san?! —exclamó Elfman—. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Mirajane parpadeó, contemplándolos a ambos, y entonces volvió la mirada hacia el espacio entre sus brazos, desprovisto de todo lo que no fueran las maderas astilladas del último escalón. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Aparentemente nada, pensó, apartando sus manos de la madera agrietada y queriendo una explicación para su repentino ataque. ¿Cómo podía ser? La mujer había huido de nuevo, simplemente desvaneciéndose y ella no podía hallar una explicación para eso.

—¿Nee-san?

Mantuvo la mirada en el lugar, sin comprender nada. ¿Sería acaso su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada? ¿Habría saltado hacia la nada? La había visto ahí, tan real como la noche anterior.

Parpadeó y entonces, solo entonces, le pareció vislumbrar algo entre las sombras que generaba su cuerpo, algo abandonado contra la madera. Tomó la carta con un leve temor, de alguna forma temiendo que implicara que todo había sido real, que simplemente su enemigo había escapado de sus manos como si fuese mero aire en una cruda burla a su persona. Cogió la carta con su mano izquierda, sosteniéndola luego también con la derecha (le dolía el brazo, pero estaba tan abstraída que no lo notaba) para mirarla de cerca, ignorando a las dos personas a su lado. Ahí, entre el marco negro, se encontraba la imagen de un hombre en vestimentas de carnaval, coloridas y vistosas como las de un bufón. Llevaba un saco al hombro, atado a un pequeño palo, y a sus pies se veía un can moribundo. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que notó cuando apreció detenidamente la carta: el rostro del hombre. Tenía una expresión extraña, su boca parecía conformar un grito mudo y sus ojos eran dos orbes negros que no miraban a ningún lugar. Como si hubiese visto el horror y hubiese enloquecido en consecuencia.

Tragó, sintiendo algo similar al pánico ascenderle por la garganta. Se levantó, aún con la carta entre sus manos y sin atender a ninguna de las palabras de sus hermanos volteó hacia ellos, con un rostro claramente alterado.

—Me pareció ver a alguien aquí —explicó, notando que le temblaba el labio y deshaciendo su magia—, pero se ha esfumado.

—¿Esfumado? —repitió uno de sus hermanos, aunque no se detuvo a ver cuál.

Se sentía alterada, molestamente vulnerable. De alguna forma, eso había dejado de ser algo insignificante y acababa de convertirse en un problema. Necesitaba hablarlo con ellos, sus hermanos, explicarles la situación. En lo posible también hablar con el maestro, asegurarse de que no tenía relación con su encargo y ciertamente todo había salido bien, confirmar que eso era un evento aparte.

Y necesitaba hablar con Cana.

Quiso en verdad que no fuera un evento, pero a la mañana siguiente parecía que todo el mundo se había enterado sin que ella tuviera muy en claro cómo ni quién había sido el principio de la cadena.

El maestro había atendido a su petición de hablar, aceptando ir a una zona privada del gremio. Mirajane mantenía su mano presionando su brazo derecho, notando un dolor punzante que se le estaba complicando disimular. Pensó que probablemente Lisanna le había explicado la situación a Lucy y en consecuente a Erza, de seguro de ahí pasó a Levy y Bisca, de seguro se siguió expandiendo hasta llegar a cada persona del gremio.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Makarov, caminando por la estancia.

Mirajane dudó, sintiendo que todo eso era una estupidez. Pero la había visto, dos veces, y dos veces le había dejado una carta como prueba.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de explicar que al volver de la pequeña capilla a la que la había enviado como parte de una misión se había encontrado con alguien en medio de las calles de Magnolia, que la anciana le había dicho cosas que no comprendía del todo y luego se había esfumado de la nada. Omitió las pesadillas y su sensación de ahogo de la noche anterior, pero sí explicó que a partir de entonces le dolía el brazo y que la noche pasada había vuelto a verla, de pie al fondo de la escalera. Otra vez se había esfumado, otra vez había obtenido solo una carta del tarot.

—¿Cree que sea algún tipo de magia? —preguntó tras dar su versión de los hechos—. ¿Que la anciana me haya lanzado un hechizo, o que en verdad no sea real y alguna maldición me esté haciendo ver cosas?

Makarov pareció pensarlo, dirigiéndole una mirada examinadora. Mirajane temía, de una u otra manera, que en verdad no fuera nada y ella solo estuviera demasiado sensible.

—Deberías ir con Porlyusica para que te vea el brazo —dijo finalmente el maestro, deteniendo sus pasos—. ¿Por qué mencionaste el encargo que te hice cuando me pediste hablar?

—No lo sé realmente —respondió Mirajane, notándose incómoda—. Creo que no lo asocié en ese momento, pero ahora que lo pienso me parece haber sentido una punzada en el brazo cuando entre a ese lugar —explicó, llamando la atención del anciano—. Quizás creo recordar eso y en verdad no sucedió, por todo lo que ha pasado, es solo que temo encontrar alguna relación entre ambas.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Makarov, caminando para llegar hasta un mueble y saltar hacia él, sentándose luego. Mirajane lo imitó, sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar—. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente que tienes ese temor?

—Nada, creo —dijo Mirajane, meditando el asunto—. Llegué y les pedí indicaciones a los de Quatro Cerberus, entonces fui a la iglesia que estaba a la salida de la ciudad, apartada de todo. Recuerdo haber entrado y haberme llevado la mano al brazo, notando una punzada. Pero todo estuvo bien, miré alrededor unos momentos, determiné que no era un demonio poderoso y lo manejé con mi magia. No fue mucho más.

—Y aún así sientes que está relacionado —concluyó el maestro.

—Quizás soy yo, quizás el dolor del brazo y la anciana no están relacionados.

—¿Qué tipo de demonio era finalmente?

—Uno de bajo nivel, me parece —respondió Mirajane—, aunque no se manifestó —recordó tras unos momentos.

No lo había hecho, ella ni siquiera había logrado determinar su nombre o sus intenciones. Lo había sentido, había aplicado su magia y al instante siguiente ya estaba bajo su poder. Tan... fácil.

—¿Y te duele el brazo desde entonces?

—Desde ayer, en realidad, pero recuerdo que me dolió entonces —acotó—. Podría ser cosa mía, no lo niego, la mujer tampoco ha hecho mucho como para producirme un dolor en el brazo.

—¿Qué ha hecho además de aparecer?

—Decir cosas raras y dejarme dos cartas del tarot, quería hablar con Cana sobre eso, me parece que trata de decirme algo, pero no sé qué.

—¿Para qué?

—Ni idea —admitió, casi alzándose de hombros—, pero no me parece que quiera decirme algo bueno.

Makarov le miró detenidamente otro momento, por lo visto analizando la situación. Por alguna razón se sintió más calmada ante eso, como si hacer verbal todas sus teorías le hubiese relajado. Pero no lo había dicho todo.

«Mal, muy mal.»

Se levantó sobresaltada ante eso, girando la vista en pos de ver quizás algo en ese espacio reducido donde solo estaban ella y el maestro, que la miraba confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Dudó, tragando antes de responder.

—Creo que nada —dijo.

Desde ya que eso no iba a engañar a alguien como Makarov, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solo le dirigió otra mirada escrutadora antes de hablar.

—Ve con Porlyusica luego —ordenó—, hablaré con Goldmine para ver si puedo averiguar algo de la iglesia. Pensándolo bien, que te haya resultado tan simple siendo que él necesitó recurrir a mi ayuda es un tanto sospechoso. —Se detuvo, por lo visto considerando la situación antes de continuar—. No sé qué pensar de la mujer que se te ha aparecido, ni puedo deducir qué quiere. Habla con Cana respecto a lo del tarot, quizás pueda dilucidar algo mejor que yo.

Mirajane asintió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa cordial, como las que solía hacer ella. No quería temerle a la mujer, pero el mismo hecho de no poder siquiera comprender sus acciones le perturbaba. Siendo así, ¿qué era lo que quería, por qué justamente ella?

—Gracias, maestro —musitó, dando una leve inclinación para luego salir del cuarto rumbo al salón principal del gremio.

Hablar con Cana, eso era lo primordial para ella. Luego vería a Porlyusica, lo de la iglesia tendría que esperar.

«No se manifestó», pensó respecto a ese tema. Para las historias que había oído al respecto antes de llegar, que no se manifestara no sonaba lógico. Temió, entonces, que lo hubiera subestimado —caído en una trampa—, que aquello hubiera sido premeditado. No se percató de ello en su momento y quizás ahora le pasaba factura.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando llegó frente a Cana, tenía demasiados asuntos en los que preocuparse y más le valía ir uno a la vez.

Cana alzó la mirada a ella al verla llegar, como previendo el tema que la llevaba ahí.

—Lisanna dijo que tuviste visita —comentó la maga, sonriendo vagamente—. ¿Te has topado de nuevo con una vieja misteriosa?

Mirajane trató de sonreír, pero le resultaba difícil, temía que Cana confirmase sus sospechas. Pero aún así esbozo la mueca, tratando de lucir calmada.

—Lamentablemente —respondió Mirajane, sentándose frente a su compañera y sacando la carta que había obtenido tras su incidente en las escaleras, tendiéndola luego hacia su compañera.

Cana no hizo preguntas, solo tomó la carta y la observó unos momentos.

—Le Mad, El Loco —dijo—. Veo que te han dejado una nueva carta.

—Sí.

—Aunque El Loco es algo un poco simbólico, no es necesario que en verdad luzca como un demente.

—Supongo que es su forma de que siga siendo siniestro —comentó Mirajane, pensando en la carta anterior que había obtenido.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa? —cuestionó Cana, dejando la carta a un lado.

Mirajane frunció el ceño, incómoda ante las posibilidades que se gestaban en su cabeza. La mujer le había dejado la de El Juicio luego de hablarle justamente sobre un juicio, y ahora...

—¿Podrías significar... —comenzó, algo insegura—, algo así como dejarse estar?

Cana le miró con algo de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

—Pues sí, a grandes rasgos puede significar eso, El Loco es quien va perdido y sin rumbo —aclaró, algo confundida—. Aunque puede significar otra cosas. De cualquier manera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

Mirajane dudó, considerando qué responder a eso. Le daba temor pedirle aquello y que todo fuera como parecía ser.

—Algo así dijo la anciana, asumí que hacía referencia a la carta —respondió, suspirando antes de mirar fijamente a su compañera, tratando de conseguir la fuerza para quitarse las dudas—. ¿Podrías leerme el futuro? —pidió.

Hubo un momento de absoluta perplejidad por parte de la maga de carta. Lo admitía, la petición había resultado extraña, pero en ese instante en verdad lo necesitaba para confirmar que eran simples ideas suyas, que esa mujer no le había echado la suerte y estaba tratando de advertirle algo —o bien de amenazarla con algo—.

—Si es lo que quieras —accedió finalmente Cana tras alzarse de hombros, cogiendo sus cartas para comenzar a barajar—. Dime un número entre el uno y el veintidós.

—Cinco —dijo Mirajane, observando como la castaña revolvía las cartas con una rapidez sorprendente.

Tras unos pocos segundos Cana dejó de barajar y depositó las cartas en la mesa, boca abajo. Contó la que sería la carta número cinco partiendo desde arriba y finalmente retiró una, dejándola boca abajo sobre la mesa.

—Otro número —pidió.

El proceso fue realmente rápido, quizás debido a que Cana lo realizaba casi a diario y hacerlo no le costaba en lo absoluto. Finalmente hubieron cinco cartas dispuestas sobre la mesa en forma de cruz, Cana apartó el mazo a un lado para proceder a voltear una a una las cartas, dispuesta a leer una fortuna que en ese momento interesaba tanto a Mirajane como a ella, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Dio vuelta a la primera carta, la que estaba más a la izquierda, y El Juicio se mostró ante ellas. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo que está a tu favor —dijo Cana pasados unos segundos—. Revela una transformación, algún cambio que va a gestarse en base al pasado y una planificación del futuro. El Juicio suele adelantar acontecimientos, también. En sí, te preocupa a dónde llevará este cambio, qué será de ese juicio... aunque siendo acosada por una anciana loca no me extraña —bromeó, sacándole una risa a Mirajane—. Te aconseja tener cuidado con tus decisiones, evitar un juicio erróneo.

Mirajane asintió, atendiendo a esas palabras. Cana dio vuelta a la siguiente carta, la que se hallaba más a la derecha, revelando El Loco. La albina contuvo una exclamación.

—Lo desfavorable —dijo Cana—. A grandes rasgos debes estar atenta, no dejar pasar las cosas y actuar.

«Te dejas estar, sin rumbo fijo.»

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió, esperando a que Cana revelara la siguiente carta. Esta vez se mostró ante ella una carta con la imagen de una torre, en su cúspide caía un rayo y a sus pies había dos personas cayendo.

—La Torre —dijo Cana—. Es un mal presagio e indica ruina. Sin embargo, también puede representar el impulso, salir de la comodidad. Evita la arrogancia —finalizó la maga de cartas y de pronto Mirajane sintió tener una especie de epifanía.

Temió haberlo subestimado hace tan solo unos minutos y ahora pagar las consecuencias. _Arroganci_ a.

Cana dio vuelta a la cuarta carta, la que se encontraba por debajo de todas, y entonces la muerte se alzó ante ella. Contuvo un grito y Cana evidentemente se dio cuenta, porque alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¿Por qué todos reaccionan así con la carta de La Muerte? —reclamó—. Sí sabes que no se refiere a la muerte física, ¿cierto?

Mirajane quiso reír, pero solo le salió un gemido ahogado. Regresó su atención a su compañera y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Algo he oído —comentó, poniendo más empeño en su sonrisa—, es solo que me da miedo preguntarme cómo será la carta de la anciana.

Cana le miró extrañada primero, para reír después cuando comprendió la broma. Sin embargo Mirajane estaba tensa y se notaba, así que la risa le duró poco y entonces se formó un tenue e incómodo silencio entre ellas. La maga de cartas lo rompió.

—La Muerte, el fin de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro —explicó—. Todo esto —señaló las otras cartas—, traerá como resultado un cambio.

Mirajane asintió y la castaña dio vuelta a la última carta, la central: el demonio le sonrió desde el papel. Su piel rojiza parecía arder mientras dos cuernos torcidos salían de su cabeza. Mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa torcida y se inclina hacia el frente, alzando una de sus manos hacia ella mientras con la otra inclinaba una antorcha llameante hacia el suelo. Sus pies finalizaban en garras que se aferraban a un altar sangrante, bajo el cual yacían dos figuras: dos personas. Creyó verse ahí, a merced del demonio con una soga al cuello que la apresaba al altar, justo bajo la antorcha cuyas llamas parecían tocarla y hacerla arder, porque su expresión clamaba agonía. No pudo asegurar quién era la figura masculina del otro lado, porque entonces una de las manos de Cana apareció frente a ella, chasqueando los dedos y rompiendo la quimera. Al primer parpadeó ante sí seguía la carta del tarot, pero sus figuras eran casi caricaturescas y no infringían en ella el menor temor.

Pero la otra imagen había sido tan real.

—Sí, es El Diablo, creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a ellos —se burló Cana, apartando su mano al notar que Mirajane había retornado a la tierra—. Representa el... —Se interrumpió al ver a su compañera levantarse—. ¿Mira?

—Disculpame Cana —dijo Mirajane, alterada—, necesito ir a ver a Porlyusica por algo y no tengo mucho tiempo, gracias por todo.

Dio una leve inclinación y se alejó, dejando a Cana confundida. No había podido terminar de interpretar la carta, ni revisar el resultado final. Volvió la mirada a las cinco cartas, pensativa. ¿Qué querían decir?

Iba a interpretarlo, iba a leerlo, pero entonces algo le hizo voltear y notar que la carta de El Loco que Mirajane había traído seguía ahí, olvidada sobre la mesa. La cogió, viendo la pequeña inscripción que ponía «Le Mad» a un pie de la carta y al alzar los ojos a la imagen el loco la miraba atentamente, con sus dos ojos vacíos adquiriendo brillo y baba escurriendo de su boca, en una sonrisa demencial.

—¿Qué haces entre nosotros?

Cana soltó un grito y arrojó la carta, llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Mirajane ya se había marchado, así que no pudo ver a su compañera respirar agitada mientras observaba la carta con algo de terror, que tras caer al piso se desvaneció entre humo.

Había salido del gremio y enseguida había emprendido camino hacia el bosque, presurosa de ver a Porlyusica, notando como el brazo le comenzaba a arder. Le había dolido mientras estaba con Makarov, pero al hablar con Cana se había detenido, por alguna razón. Tras el golpe que le había generado la carta de El Diablo había sentido un dolor punzante seguido de esa extraña sensación de ardor, como si quemara. Pensó que tal vez, tal como el maestro le había recomendado, Porlyusica supiera de qué se trataba. O por qué comenzaba a ver cosas. Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba, que la anciana revisase su brazo y confirmase que no era nada físico, entonces podría asegurar que algo iba mal. Eso haría, iría ahí y ya no tendría que seguir viendo la imagen del demonio contra sus pupilas. La estaba acosando, como la trompeta. Tocaba y tocaba y tocaba y ella no veía a ningún muerto levantarse de entre las sombras de la noche, solo escuchaba la constante tocata fúnebre de la trompeta, acompañada por un jadeo. Luego estaba de nuevo el demonio, de pie frente a ella. Y el hilo se le ataba al cuello y la asfixiaba hasta desfallecer.

«Privar de libertad es el peor pecado.»

Comenzaba a perder el rumbo y lo único que veía era al demonio, sonriéndole como si hubiese ganado algo. ¿Y quién era la figura de estaba del otro lado del altar? ¿Quién acompañaba su sufrimiento? ¿Sería acaso el chico que había desaparecido en la iglesia, el motivo que preocupó a la gente? ¿Quién era y por qué ella no podía verlo?

«Aquellos que dan la espalda lo único que obtienen es indiferencia.»

Sentía sus ojos cerrarse y el mundo desvanecerse mientras el demonio seguía ahí, victorioso. Y Mirajane ya nunca ganaría, ya nunca huiría de la trompeta anunciando su juicio. Pero no la tocaba un ángel, era un esqueleto. ¿Entonces no era Dios quién la juzgaría?

Sonrió tontamente ante la idea, como si estuviese perdida. Después de todo, qué demonio hablaría en favor de ella, que capturaba sus almas y las manipulaba a su antojo.

—Oh, ninguno —dijo alguien. ¿El demonio?

Rió de pronto, sintiendo todo eso tan ridículo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿El Loco también se reiría de ella? Podía hacer eso por sí misma, pensó mientras soltaba la ahogada carcajada en medio de la nada, casi incoherente. Entonces miró alrededor.

Mirajane detuvo sus pasos, extrañada. ¿Cómo...? Se quedo estática, sin comprender del todo la situación. Ella... ¿dónde estaba? Parpadeó, notando que efectivamente había caminado fuera de Magnolia, pero no estaba ni medianamente cerca de la casa de Porlyusica, más bien estaba en medio de un camino cualquiera ya entrada la noche. ¿Cuándo había...?

—Mal, muy mal.

Volteó con rapidez, topándose de frente con la anciana.

—¿Qué...?

—Mal, muy mal —repitió la mujer—. Ahora la torre caerá, la casa de Dios, y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —exclamó Mirajane, estirando el brazo y queriendo coger la capucha que cubría a su interlocutor.

Pero no tocó nada. La anciana, sin embargo, no se esfumó. Una mano pútrida salió de entre la tela negra y cogió su brazo repentinamente, sacándole un grito ahogado.

—Mal —repitió la figura con una voz ronca. Ya no se oía como una mujer, siquiera como un anciano. Ya no se oía humana—, muy mal.

Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir que su brazo quemaba (había movido el derecho, el brazo derecho que no dejaba de dolerle) y entonces hizo fuerza hacia atrás, apartándose de la encapuchada. Se soltó del brazo ajeno y entonces creyó ver que este se desprendía, pero en su lugar solo se esfumó, en tanto la tela negra caía al piso sin nada que la sostuviera.

A Mirajane le tembló el labio, aterrada. Entonces oyó nuevamente la trompeta, sonó tan fuerte que se llevó las manos a los oídos y contuvo una exclamación, sintiendo que dolían. Sonaba tan fuerte que le dolía la cabeza.

—El gremio —se dijo.

No importaba qué fuera, ellos la ayudarían. Sí, eso era, solo tenía que volver con ellos. Dio un paso al frente, manteniendo sus manos contra sus oídos, y se apresuró en volver a Magnolia. Sin embargo su brazo dolía tanto que finalmente tuvo que apartarlo, mantenerlo alzado le significaba un dolor más profundo. Dejó de cubrirse ambos oídos para poder sostener su brazo con la otra mano y entonces la trompeta se detuvo.

Alzó la mirada, confundida ante el silencio, y de pronto el dolor fue tan intenso que soltó un grito y se dejó caer al piso, doblándose sobre sí misma. Casi sintió las lágrimas asomar por sus ojos cuando a duras penas fijó la mirada en la tela abandonada, notando algo sobresalir de entre las capas negras.

«No», pensó al reconocer la forma de una carta. Pero no iba a ceder, debía ser fuerte, fuera lo que fuera lo vencería y entonces todo estaría bien.

Arrastró sus rodillas por el suelo al caminar, sostenida tan solo con una de sus manos. No podía apartar el brazo derecho de su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado. Cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos miró la carta: la pequeña inscripción «the Tower» al pie de la hoja daba nombre a la figura de una torre negra, con tres ventanas a través de las que creía vislumbrar siluetas difusas. Un rayo impactaba el edificio y desprendía casi la mitad de él, permitiendo que escombros cayeran al suelo entre destellos azules y rojos. De la torre caía una figura, femenina, y al pie de la misma se observaba un anciano tendido. No les podía ver el rostro y la sombra del edificio destruido ensombrecía sus figuras y colores, pero algo en la imagen le causó terror.

Alzó la mirada y entonces creyó ver el fuego arder en la forma de una cabellera escarlata.

—¡Mira!

Parpadeó y el dolor se había ido.

Bajó la mirada a sus manos en tanto Erza llegaba a su lado, sorprendida. Pero Mirajane se sentía ida, aletargada, casi no sentía su presencia. Era como si estuviese a punto de ir a dormir, de abandonar el estado consciente.

—Mira —volvió a llamar Erza, arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Dónde habías estado? Te hemos estado buscando.

No entendió lo que eso significaba ni tampoco puso mucho empeño en hacerlo, estaba cansada y sentía que debía dormir. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Erza, tratando de enfocarla. Vio una figura encapuchada tras su amiga.

—Yo no voy a esperar más.

El letargo la abandonó.

—¡Erza! —exclamó.

Pero cuando la pelirroja volvió la imagen ya se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiese habido nada ahí.

—¿Mira? —cuestionó Erza, volviendo a verla con preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurre, dónde has estado?

Mirajane le miró y de pronto temió entender algo en las facciones de su compañera.

—¿Dónde? —repitió, comenzando a temer—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? —cuestionó, temblorosa.

La mirada que obtuvo fue absoluta seriedad.

—Poco más de un día —respondió Erza—. El maestro fue a buscarte con Porlyusica pero descubrió que nunca fuiste ahí, desde entonces te hemos estado buscando.

—¿Desde entonces? —repitió, sintiéndose perdida—. ¿El maestro...?

—No ha vuelto. —La cortó Erza—. Mira, ¿qué ha pasado?

Había algo en esa pregunta, algo acusador que temía dilucidar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes sangre en las manos.

Se quedó quieta unos instantes, asimilando esas palabras, luego bajó lentamente su mirada hasta posarla en sus brazos, notando por primera vez la sangre que los bañaba. Se sintió paralizada ante la imagen, temiendo haber perdido la razón.

Negó entonces, segura de que no podía ser posible.

—Yo... —musitó, notando como su respiración se aceleraba, comenzaba a sentirse impotente ante todo lo ocurrido, y mareada—, necesito ir a casa.

Erza le miró sin decir nada, suavizando su expresión ante lo vulnerable que lucía su compañera. Suspiró y finalmente se acercó a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

—Ven, te ayudo.

Se dejó arrastrar, sintiendo que el loco tenía razón, que estaba perdiendo el rumbo. Oh, la mujer se lo había advertido, ahora se estaba desmoronando su torre. ¿Y qué venía después? Abrió los ojos con horror al recordar la imagen de Cana dando vuelta la última carta: la muerte.

De pronto ya estaba ahí, frente a su casa. Erza ya había abandonado su costado —aún tenía sangre en las manos—, cuando avanzó lentamente hasta el lugar al que había llamado tantos años hogar. Juró ver siluetas difusas que la miraban desde las ventanas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se apoyó en esta, sentía ganas de vomitar y le pitaban los oídos. El dolor en su brazo había vuelto.

Musitó algo que ni ella misma oyó y por poco se dejó caer contra la entrada, pero entonces vislumbró algo contra el asfalto y detuvo sus pensamientos, curiosa. Apenas pudo asimilar el hecho de que se trataba de una carta cuando la cogió en sus manos, observando la negra figura de la muerte ante ella.

No reaccionó, por alguna razón no tuvo reacción alguna ante la imagen: una silueta envuelta en una capucha negra, sosteniendo una hoz ensangrentada, de pie sobre dos cuerpos. No reaccionó, mirando el manto negro que parecía cubrir algo horrible, aunque solo fuese una silueta de alguna manera casi sentía ver qué había bajo la tela, el abismal rostro de la muerte. No reaccionó, mirando la sangre que bajaba por la hoz hasta los cuerpos cercenados sobre el piso, masacrados hasta perder la forma humana. No reaccionó, moviendo su atención hasta los dos cadáveres sobre los que se posaba la siniestra figura de la muerte. No reaccionó, hasta que miró detenidamente los dos muertos, sus cuerpos irreconocibles y las hebras blancas de su cabello. Creyó oír una risa seca y cruel a través de la madera cuando giró lentamente su rostro hacia la puerta, sintiendo de pronto que estaba a metros de ella y no unos centímetros. Creyó ver qué había más allá, y temió.

La carta se convirtió en humo sobre su mano derecha y de pronto su brazo se estaba alzando hacia el pomo, sin que ella tuviera intención de ello. Soltó un gemido de terror y quiso moverse, pero no podía.

La puerta se abrió y a su paso solo hubo penumbra, iluminado tan solo un pequeño camino de luz exterior sobre el que se extendía su propia sombra. Y un camino de sangre —oh, la sangre—. Alzó la mirada (no quería ver, no podía) y ahí estaba la anciana, envuelta en negro. Quizás la mirada, quizás como la carta la miraba a través de la tela. Mirajane lo creyó porque sintió que podía ver su rostro a través de la capucha, creyó ver el horror de la muerte ahí. Pero no era cierto, y lo que veía no era la realidad.

—Mal, muy mal.

Estaba ahí, a pasos de ella. ¿Y qué había entre ambas? ¿Qué era lo que había entre esa mujer y ella, sino los dos cuerpos tendidos? No iba a mirar —oh, claro que no—, pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Tú —musitó, queriendo sentir ira y no miedo, rabia y no impotencia.

—No —respondió la figura, su voz espectral—, yo no. Tú —dijo y la palabra pareció taladrar a Mirajane, de una forma que no logró comprender en ese momento—, nosotras.

Le ignoró y, tal como las otras veces, se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a quitarle la máscara, a eliminar su presencia etérea y hacerla mundana.

—¡Tú...! —comenzó, a pasos de la figura.

—¡No! —La interrumpió la mujer, su voz resonando por el lugar de forma tétrica—. ¡Haz sido tú, Mirajane! ¡Tú lo haz hecho!

—¡Cállate! —reclamó, cogiendo la capa y tirando a un lado.

Quería que estuviera ahí, quería que la sangre en sus manos no fuera real, pero...

La tela danzó en su mano tal como hizo la primera vez, tomándose unos momentos de grácil delicadeza antes de caer y quedar colgada de su brazo derecho. La anciana estaba ahí.

Mirajane tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con el horror atorado en la garganta. Los ojos, azules, se hundían en las dos cuencas de un rostro anciano y putrefacto. La piel, algún tiempo antes tersa y pálida, se arrugaba y permitía ver los huesos bajo ella, dando paso a una figura extremadamente delgada que parecía carecer de músculos. Los labios se abrían mostrando una dentadura gris que formaba una sonrisa cruel y maligna. Y el cabello —oh—, el cabello blanco caía largo y débil por el rostro de la mujer, acabando en puntas torcidas.

La anciana le miraba, sus ojos acusadores fijos en ella, su sonrisa burlándose de ella. Y era tan cruel, como una sátira del demonio.

Era ella.

—No —musitó.

—Que largo y cruel es el tiempo —dijo la anciana—, no hay belleza que perdona, no hay fuerza que compadezca, no hay vida que no arrebate.

—No...

—Años han pasado —continuó la mujer, avanzando a través del cuarto para rodearla—. Desde aquella vez que nos conocimos y acabé presa, años han pasado —dijo, mirándola con algo parecido a rencor—. Así son las cosas, al final de todo, ya no soy más que una extensión de ti misma.

—¿Qué...?

—¿De qué hablo, Mirajane? —La cortó la figura, deteniéndose y sonriendo con gozo—. ¿No lo recuerdas ya, cuándo me quitaste todo y lo perdiste todo? Ahora he hecho lo mismo. Por eso lo de tus hermanos, si disculpas el gesto tan grotesco.

Mirajane le miró, confuso, queriendo que algo ahí fuese solo un mal sueño. Entonces el dolor volvió, tan punzante que no pudo contener el grito de real agonía y olvidar su terror para retorcerse sobre su brazo. Lloriqueó por culpa del dolor.

—Eso también es un pago —comentó la anciana, indiferente a su dolor, casi disfrutándolo—. Como te iba diciendo: hubo un tiempo, cuando eras niña, en que cometiste el error de creer que tus poderes te permitirían desafiar a un demonio que acosaba la iglesia local y acabaste con el brazo maldito —relató—. No lo supiste entonces, ni lo supo Makarov cuando te aceptó en el gremio y te habló sobre tu magia, pero una niña inexperta como tú nunca podría haber enfrentado a un demonio. —Se detuvo, mirándola como si esperase que Mirajane dijese algo, pero el dolor en el brazo le impedía hablar—. Quedé presa, sí, pero no cedí el control ante ti, seguí siendo consciente. ¿Lo imaginas, atrapada en el brazo de una niña, incapaz de realizar algún acto, agonizando la prisión eterna?

Mirajane hizo un último esfuerzo por responderle. Levantó el rostro, mirando la figura frente a ella con odio.

—Sí, algo así sentía yo —dijo el demonio, observando sus ojos—. Incluso tengo esta forma, como prueba de que estuvimos tanto tiempo compartiendo cuerpos que nos convertimos en lo mismo, una extensión de la otra —comentó—. Tu magia era yo.

—No...

—Sí, así era. Cada logro obtenido no fue por ti, fue por ambas.

—Mi...

—Me sorprende que no asociaras tu dolor y el brazo con lo que ocurrió cuando eres una niña.

—Brazo...

—Por suerte, fuiste a ese encargo, a esa iglesia —dijo la anciana, llamando su atención—, y al entrar sentí el dulce vigor del señor —se burló, sonriendo con sus labios podridos—. ¿Un demonio menor, así lo defines?

—¿Qué...?

—Brillante, ciertamente. Liberarme, darme poder y hacerte creer que habías ganado cuando volviste a tomarme bajo tu poder. Sí, Mirajane, sigue ahí, los ciudadanos van a estar muy decepcionados al ver que no hiciste nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un intercambio de miradas. Mirajane quería hacer algo más que retorcerse de dolor, siendo que además se estaba manchando con la sangre del piso y sabía a quienes pertenecía, pero le resultaba imposible.

—¿No lo sabes? —habló nuevamente la mujer, burlesca—, ¿de verdad no lo comprendes?

—Cálla...

—Oh, y el tarot —comentó de pronto la anciana, sonriendo—, fue lindo volver a las andadas, como antes, antes de que llegaras tú. Siempre fueron mi sello, los mortales se asustan tan fácil con los simbolismos que los hace débiles, ¿sabes? —Mirajane le dirigió una mirada furibunda. De pronto, pudo ver cinco cartas en la mano anciana, grisácea y descompuesta—. ¿Una advertencia, una amenaza? No, solo era un juego.

—Mal...

—Judgment, avisando tu juicio erróneo en la iglesia —contó, dejando caer la carta tras explicar su significado, que se estrelló a poca distancia de Mirajane—. Le Mat, tu dejadez —siguió, dejando caer la siguiente—. The Tower, tu arrogancia. —Dejó caer la tercera, deteniéndose a mirar con sumo deleite la cuarta carta—. No era el futuro, Mirajane, era el pasado. ¿Ya sabes quién estaba en la iglesia, no es verdad? Agradecele por mí cuando lo veas en el infierno.

Hubo una sonrisa demencial por parte de su interlocutor y Mirajane creyó reconocer la expresión de El Loco en ella, su asquerosa sonrisa torcida.

—Death —dijo, mostrando la última carta y dejándola caer, quedando solo con una—. El fin de un ciclo, el inicio de otro. Tú tiempo ha acabado, Mirajane. Ahora, empieza el mío.

Y dejó caer la última carta.

* * *

 **Detalles que odio:**

El ritmo pasa de muy lento a muy rápido de forma brusca.

La escena con Erza me da vergüenza ajena.

Sería todo, por suerte.

* * *

 **Nos leemos. Bye bye~.**


End file.
